El Baile del Caballo
by Gabi17
Summary: Craig pidiéndole ayuda a Clyde es señal del apocalipsis. Token no entiende nada y necesita buscarse amigos que no sean completos tarados. ¿Quién quiere aprender el baile del caballo?


**AN:** Este fic fue pedido por Sweek-Lawliet y como la idea me encantó –aún ahora no puedo parar de reír- tuve que escribirlo (y uh espero que sea lo que imaginabas ;A;) Y Y DEBEN LEER SU FIC "Tweek en el país de las maravillas" porque me fascina y ella prometió actualizarlo en cambio de este one-shot y ella ya cumplió y yo soy una gran falla, bu bu :c

Fic dedicado a Sweek-Lawliet.

* * *

**El Baile del Caballo**

Token se atragantó con su jugo de naranja en cajita, y una parte de este salió por su nariz. _Asqueroso_. Ahora, Token no es el tipo de personas que pierde la compostura de esa forma, él siempre mantiene la calma y ese aire perfección. Pero uno no puede culpar a Token, claro que no, al menos no con los dos tarados de amigos que le toca soportar.

"Craig por el amor que le tienes a Stripe, dime que estas bromeando." Su voz era completamente seria. Oh por dios. Oh por dios. Oh por- Craig estaba hablando en serio. De hecho, Craig Tucker se estaba _sonrojando_, y no era un _'dulce color rosado primaveral que coloreaba tiernamente sus mejillas.'_ Oh no. Era un _'mi cara se esta desangrando, alguien ayúdeme.'_

Tucker llevó una mano hacia sus ojos, tratando de ocultarse y guardar un poco de la dignidad que le sobraba mientras que con la otra mano le sacaba el dedo medio a Token. "Cállate Token que no estoy hablando contigo."

Black se limpió la cara con una servilleta y desvió la mirada hacia Clyde. El castaño ignoraba por completo el intercambio entre sus dos mejores amigos, estaba muy ocupado levantando las manos el aire y gritando _'wuujuu'_ mientras movía su torso de un lado a otro como si fuera gelatina. Token regresó su mirada a Craig, quien seguía escondiéndose tras sus manos, y sin poder creer lo que había dicho hace unos cuantos minutos.

Token Black en serio necesitaba buscarse amigos más… normales.

"¿Escuchaste eso Token? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Craig me pidió ayuda a MÍ no a TI, JA JA." Clyde seguía haciendo su baile extraño, pero ahora si prestaba atención a su amigo. Craig por otro lado no dejaba de atacar violentamente la mesa de la cafetería con su cabeza.

"Craig por favor dime que hay una explicación razonable detrás de todo esto. Te lo ruego."

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LA HAY! ¡Soy su mejor amigo en tooooodo el universo! ¿Cierto Craig? ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?" Clyde no dejaba de chillar mientras empujaba a Craig con un dedo. El mencionando levantó la mirada apenado, rogando a Token con la mirada que entendiera su situación. Se mordió el labio dubitativo y se sonrojó un poco. Con la cabeza señaló levemente la esquina de la cafetería.

Los tres voltearon a ver el culpable de toda la conmoción. Tweek Tweak.

Se encontraba sentando solo en una esquina del comedor, y aunque les estaba dando la espalda a los tres amigos se podía notar que no tenia nada frente a él a parte de un termo con café. Su cabello amarillo-resaltador estaba desordenado y en nudos que parecía imposibles de arreglar, su ropa arrugada y con varias manchas de café y para terminar su look extraño, no dejaba de temblar. Su cuerpo emitía leves temblores, como si fuera un juguete al que le quedaba poca batería y a las justas si podía vibrar.

_Por supuesto_ que Tweek era el causante de todo eso. Craig tenía una obsesión nada sana por el rubio desde que empezó la secundaria. Era como si un día Craig no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era Tweek y al día siguiente era lo único de lo que podía hablar. Sus mejores amigos, como tales, trataron de darle todo su apoyo, pero tres años de ser un stalker total y pasársela enamorado de un rubio hiperactivo sin tener la mas mínima intención de siquiera _hablarle_ era demasiado.

Por lo que trataron de intervenir. Clyde dio una larga charla sobre los beneficios de salir con Tweek _'café gratis en la cafetería de sus padres. Y. Al fin dejaras de ser virgen ¿eh? ¿eh? ¡Auch! No me pegues' _y Token trató de convencerlo de que seguirlo todos los días era ilegal. Pero Craig solo les mostró su dedo favorito y siguió- uh- _admirando_ a Tweek desde lejos. Hasta ahora.

Y es que siendo sinceros, casi cinco años de su vida amando en secreto al rubio y un día Craig se aparece pidiéndole ayuda a Clyde le da un ataque a cualquiera.

"Wuuu Craig y Tweek sentados en un árbol dán- ¡Auch! ¡No me pegues!" Oh bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Bueno, si no fueras un idiota no te pegaría."

"Hey que yo voy a ser quien te ayude a ganarte a Tweek." Se quejó Clyde y Craig solo maldijo entre dientes.

"Craig, uh, entiendo que quieras hacer algo para no terminar en la cárcel por acoso de menores y en serio te felicito. Pero ¿crees que sea una buena idea pedirle ayuda a Clyde?"

"¡HEY!" Clyde gritó ofendido, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, pero un segundo después regresó su atención al pelinegro. "No en serio Craig, ¿Crees que sea buena idea pedirme ayuda?"

Craig soltó un gemido moribundo antes de darse a explicar. "Bueno Clyde es el único que tiene enamorada, me parece lógico que sea quien me ayude." Token no tuvo nada que decir ante eso.

Clyde dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y sonrió ampliamente. "De acuerdo Craig, hoy en la tarde vienes a mi casa y te enseño como conquistar a Tweek. Juro que mañana a esta misma hora Tweek será todo tuyo."

Y mientras Clyde explicaba animadamente parte de su plan y Craig se veía cada vez más y más desesperado, Token decidió que nada bueno saldría de todo eso.

* * *

"No."

"Pero Craaaaig."

"_No._"

"PERO CRAAAAAIG."

"NO CLYDE DE ACUERDO, NO. No me voy a poner a bailar una cosa tan, tan _estúpida_. No por Tweek, no por Red Racer, no por _nadie._" Gritó Craig mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y asesinaba a su amigo con la mirada. Clyde llevó sus manos dramáticamente hacia su boca, tratando de ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

"¿Ni siquiera por Stripe?" Craig pareció pensar las palabras del castaño por un segundo, pero un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora de Clyde y el _terrible_ video que estaba reproduciendo fue suficiente para Craig.

"Ni siquiera por Stripe."

Wow. Craig en serio, en serio no iba a hacerlo.

Clyde frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en su cadera, mirando con desaprobación al pelinegro. "Bueno Craig, ese es tu problema pero la próxima vez no vengas a pedirme ayuda. Si no vas hacer lo que te digo entonces _bien_, pero tú ve como vas a conquistar a Tweek." Y para terminar su rabieta, le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

Craig se mordió el labio, _en verdad_ quería salir con Tweek pero no estaba seguro de las… _tácticas de enamoramiento_ de Clyde. El castaño pareció leerle la mente, ya que se apresuró a decir. "¿No confías en mi? Bien, no lo hagas. Pero solo quiero recordarte que _yo_ si tengo enamorada."

"Pfff Bebe solo esta contigo por los zapatos."

"Nu-uh. Además mi vida amorosa no es lo que debería importarte."

"Clyde- uh. Mira en verdad no entiendo como _bailar_, y ya que estamos en eso, bailar algo tan _estúpido_ me va ayudar con Tweek."

El castaño gritó exasperadamente.

"Primero que nada PSY es un GENIO y no es ningún baile estúpido, ES EL MEJOR BAILE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS. Segundo, Tweek **ama** gangnam style."

_Imposible_.

Craig lo miro de una forma que claramente sugería que a Clyde lo habían hecho caer de pequeño. O fácil que había comido mucho pegamento en prescolar y sus neuronas se habían quemado. "Imposible."

"ES CIERTO."

"Claro que no, a Tweek no le gustaría-" Craig regresó su atención a la pantalla, donde un coreano en terno hacia el baila mas ridículo de todos los tiempos. "_eso_. Es imposible y punto."

"Pfff si no me crees pregúntale a Kevin. Nosotros lo vimos." Tucker abrió sus ojos de forma que parecía dolorosa.

"¿QUÉ?"

"Sí, sí, pasamos por el gimnasio cuando escuchamos la canción –y ya que estamos en esto, todos conocen gangnam style, Craig, ¿Cómo es que nunca escuchaste de eso?- y como Kevin y yo adoramos PSY nos uh _asomamos_ cuidadosamente dentro del gimnasio y ahí estaba. ¡Tweek y Kenny estaban bailando gangnam style! Bebe y Butters también estaban ahí, aunque ellos solo los miraban mientras reían. Mmm da igual, ¡el punto es que Tweek adora esa canción! Se sabe todos los pasos de memoria y si quieres conquistarlo debes saber el baile también."

Craig no podía creerlo. Lo que era peor, no estaba seguro de exactamente _qué_ no podía creer. El hecho de que Tweek –de todas las personas justo el rubio- _amara_ esa canción o el hecho de que estaba a punto de someterse ante las palabras de Clyde y ponerse a bailar.

"De acuerdo."

"¿Eh?"

"Dije de acuerdo tarado, lo voy a hacer y antes de que te pongas a gritar tienes que prometerme que nadie _nunca_** jamás** se va enterar de esto. ¿Entendido?" Clyde suprimió los gritos de adolescente hormonal por el bien de no asustar a Craig y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Ok, primero que nada tienes que imaginarte que estas cabalgando un caballo y ni se te ocurra decir algo porque ya aceptaste y ahora debes obedecer." El pelinegro se mordió la lengua, suprimiendo el impulso de putearlo. Clyde regresó a su laptop y repitió la canción, se paró frente a Craig y lo miró seriamente. "Debes hacer todo lo que yo haga."

Craig no parecía muy seguro de todo eso, pero que diablos, si ya había llegado hasta ahí no había vuelta atrás. "Ok."

Clyde asintió con la cabeza y separó sus piernas, su manos frente a el cruzadas una sobre la otra. "Estamos sobre un caballo." Craig asintió junto con Clyde, como si trataran de un asunto de vida o muerte y repitió sus acciones. "Muy bien, ahora las manos se mueven de arriba abajo en todo momento. Mientras das pequeños saltos, primero la pierna derecha, izquierda y finalizas con dos derechas. ¿Entiendes?"

"No."

"Ay, solo sígueme." Clyde empezó a bailar lentamente, tratando de que Craig notara los pasos y pudiera seguirlo. Sus manos se movían de arriba abajo mientras saltaba de pierna en pierna. Craig no podía creer lo ridículo que todo eso se veía, pero tragándose su orgullo empezó a copiar los pasos de Clyde.

No era _tan_ difícil.

De acuerdo, no era para nada difícil y, se atrevía a decir, algo divertido. Clyde sonrió ampliamente. "¡Hey! ¡Te está saliendo bien! De acuerdo ahora lo siguiente es el lazo. Doblas tu brazo izquierdo sobre tu pecho mientras levantas tu mano derecha en el aire, moviéndola de forma circular como si fueras a lanzar un lazo. ¿Entiendes? No, olvídalo, sé que no entiendes, solo sígueme."

Clyde repitió los pasos anteriores, solo que tras un rato levanto su mano derecha, moviéndola en círculos, su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho mientras seguía saltando. Craig suspiró arrepentido pero no comentó al respecto y empezó a copiar los pasos.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sacar bien los pasos que no se dieron cuenta del momento en que la puerta se abrió.

"PFFF JAJAJAJAJA O-OH POR DIOS _NGH_ _AJAJAJAJAJA."_ Ambos amigos dejaron de bailar en el acto, volteando hacia la puerta de forma dramática. En la puerta se encontraba Tweek y Token.

El rubio estaba doblado en dos, casi tocando el piso, sus hombros delgados moviéndose con rapidez y su cara completamente roja. Pero todo eso no importaba porque parecía que en cualquier momento se iba orinar de tanto reír. Token sonreía apenado, rogando a cualquier santo que por favor Craig no lo asesinara.

Aunque Craig no estaba en posición de matar a nadie por el momento, la pena y vergüenza reflejadas en su rostro eran más que obvias. Su expresión corporal pedía a gritos que la tierra lo tragara y su rostro tenía un color rojizo para nada saludable.

"Uh, heeeey Tweek ¿Cómo estas? Gusto en verte. ¿Token me puedes explicar que carajo hacen aquí?" Clyde fue el primero en romper el silencio. Ahora, como mejor amigo de Craig tenía que sacar la cara por él en sus momentos de mayor necesidad.

"_GAH_ ¡NO ES CULPA DE TOKEN!" Los tres voltearon a observar a Tweek. "_Presión ngh_." El rubio de puso a jugar con sus manos mientras evadía la mirada de todos. Aspiró con fuerza, como si quisiera darse ánimos a si mismo, y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a Craig.

Tucker quiso retroceder, pegarle a Clyde, asesinar a Token, robarle un beso a Tweek y salir corriendo de ese lugar para que nunca nadie más lo volviera a encontrar.

"Ah Token me dijo lo que sentías por mi." Fue un susurro, a las justas audible para Clyde y Token, su mirada pegada al suelo mientras jugaba tiernamente con sus pulgares. Craig se sonrojó aun mas, demasiado mortificado por toda la situación como para pensar en que tenia que asesinar a Token. "Y y uh me dijo que le pediste ayudar a Clyde." Ante esto Tweek rio, como si fuera la idea más estúpida del planeta. Craig olvidó toda la vergüenza por un segundo, el suficiente para decidir lo bonita que era la sonrisa del rubio. "Por lo que le _ngh_ e-exigí que me trajera aquí." Tweek pareció pensar dos veces lo que acababa de decir y paranoia cruzó sus facciones, como si se preguntara si había hecho lo correcto. "_GAH PRESIÓN." _

Y antes de que Craig pudiera decirle que no había ningún problema, Tweek lo jaló del cuello de su camisa y estampó sus labios con los de Craig. El pelinegro a las justas si pudo evitar una colisión de cartílago, su mente y sus neuronas se habían fundido y el único pensamiento que corría en su cabeza era _Tweek me esta besando_. El rubio intentó separarse, pero Craig lo evitó, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos de forma un tanto ruda y atrayéndolo así el una vez mas. Tweek soltó un pequeño grito y Craig aprovecho ese momento para colar su lengua. Café. Oh por dios. Tweek sabía a café y Craig se preguntó porque nunca se le había ocurrido antes y como era posible que un beso pudiera ser tan perfecto y sentirse _tan_ bien.

Al final se separaron y Tweek lo miró apenado, sus mejillas un tanto rojas.

"Tenia que decirte que _eck_ también me gustas y no era necesario todo esto."

"Yo no- también uh- fue idea de Clyde."

"Oh vamos Tweek dile dile que te encanta esa canción."

"E-en verdad la estaba bailando porque perdí una apuesta con Kenny." Craig se volteó hacia Clyde, listo para saltar y golpearlo. "Aunque sí me gusta." Craig volvió a dar la vuelta, ambas cejas levantadas. "¿Lo bailarías conmigo?" Tweek tenía una enorme sonrisa en labios, sus ojos brillando con esperanza. "_Heeeey sexy lady."_ Nope. No había forma de que Craig bailara eso, _después_ de esas palabras y en especial frente al rubio. Demasiado vergonzoso. Antes de que pudiera decirle a todos donde se podían meter sus ideas, Tweek lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró frente a la pantalla. La canción fue reiniciada una vez mas, pero esta vez quienes bailaban eran Tweek y Craig –el rubio riendo de rato en rato mientras que Craig volvía a rogar porque la tierra se lo tragara.

* * *

"Token ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es decir, si Tweek no hubiera dicho nada ahora mismo tendría que ir a comprar un traje para tu entierro." La pregunta de Clyde tenía todo el sentido del mundo, Craig podía ser una bestia hormonal cuando se lo proponía.

Token se quedó callado por unos segundos, observando a la pareja recién formada sentada en una esquina de la habitación. Craig sonreía levemente mientras observaba encantado a Tweek, quien no dejaba de hablar sobre dios sabe qué.

"Sabia que le recomendarías algo estúpido a Craig."

"HEY."

"Y bueno, en verdad me sorprendió que Craig pidiera tu ayuda. Dice mucho de que tan desesperado estaba. No lo sé Clyde, también es mi amigo y solo quería ayudar." Clyde lo miró sorprendido pero hizo un gesto de afirmación.

"Pero al final sí resulto. Es decir como no iba a hacerlo. Gangnam style es el mejor baile de todos los tiempos."

* * *

**AN: **… estoy segura que esta no es una de las cosas más raras que he escrito. ESTOY SEGURA que tengo fics sin menos sentido que esto ajaja- vale la pena soñar. NO SE SI ERA LO QUE ESPERABAS SWEEK-LAWLIET pero espero que te haya gustado a ti y a todos los que hayan leído… esta cosa amorfa con un final terrible.


End file.
